


find you.

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Really Cheesy at the end but quite emotional idk, jackson and Mark are really a good friend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Jinyoung sudah mulai menyerah sejak lama—walaupun sebagian dari dirinya masih mengharapkan agar ia bisa menemukan atau dapat ditemukan.





	find you.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU - Semua orang tidak bisa mendengar sejak lahir. Mereka sejak kecil dibiasakan untuk bicara dan membaca gerak bibir lawan bicara mereka sebagai bentuk komunikasi mereka. Dan suara pertama yang mereka dengar adalah suara soulmate-nya ketika soulmate mereka berbicara kepada mereka untuk pertama kali.

Jinyoung tidak pernah sebegini lelah. Ia tahu seharusnya ia bahagia _total_ ketika Jackson menemukan _soulmate_ -nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namun di sini ia, merasa letih dan frustrasi, mendapati dirinya ingin menangis.

(Ia jelas bahagia untuk Jackson, namun ia _lebih banyak_ merasa tidak bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.)

Walaupun tidak pernah ia suarakan, sejujurnya Jinyoung begitu ingin memiliki kisah romansa seperti di novel-novel: bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya di tempat dan waktu yang tidak terduga-duga, jatuh cinta pada silabel pertama yang ia dengar dari dunia, mempelajari suara-suara yang begitu baru untuk mereka berdua, jatuh cinta lagi sejatuh-jatuhnya, dan hidup bahagia.

Atau sebenarnya ia ingin kisahnya mirip dengan kisah Jackson: bertemu Mark di sebuah taman yang baru selesai dibangun di depan kampus, jatuh cinta sebelum mendengar suaranya dan nekat menghampirinya, lalu semakin jatuh cinta ketika Mark mengucapkan kata halo dengan malu-malu dan ia _mendengarnya,_ jatuh cinta lagi ketika suara balasan Jackson juga _terdengar_ oleh Mark. Sekarang Jackson dan Mark tengah terkikik-kikik di depan kelas, Jackson dengan _headphone_ baru di lehernya dan Mark dengan senyum yang begitu lebar di wajahnya.

Jinyoung tersenyum sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya. Menyerah, ia memilih untuk tidak menyaksikan adegan-adegan yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

…

Jinyoung tidak terkejut ketika Jackson dan Mark mengumumkan pernikahan mereka dua tahun setelah Jackson lulus kuliah. Mereka benar-benar _soulmate,_ cocok sejak sesaat sebelum kata _soulmate_ mengikat mereka berdua, melengkapi satu sama lain dengan begitu sempurna, dan ketika mereka lulus, keduanya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang begitu memuaskan. _Mengapa tidak?_ kata mereka dan Jinyoung pun menyetujuinya. Untuk apa menunda-nunda ketika segala kriteria untuk memasuki jenjang berikutnya sudah terpenuhi sejak awal?

Jinyoung menendang Jackson ketika Jackson menatapnya dengan tatapan bimbang ketika mereka mengumumkan berita besar ini di sebuah acara makan malam khusus mereka bertiga.

 _Jangan memulai, Jackson, aku bahagia,_ desisnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya betul-betul bahagia.

Ia sudah mulai melupakan soal _soulmate_ sedikit demi sedikit ketika hubungan Jackson dan Mark sudah jalan dua bulan—artinya lima tahun yang lalu. Jinyoung sudah tidak lagi terlalu banyak berharap seperti dulu karena ia paham, kisah bahagia karena menemukan _soulmate_ yang betul-betul dirinya yang lain adalah hal langka.

Dan Jinyoung tidak ingin masa mudanya dihabiskan dengan dikungkung oleh depresi karena tidak kunjung bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain sudah mendapatkan puncak kebahagiaan mereka.

(Ia pun tidak pernah mencoba untuk mencintai orang lain atau sekedar mencari kesenangan sesaat dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. _Buat apa_ , pikirnya, _ketika pada akhirnya kau akan merasa lebih sengsara dan merana._ Jinyoung masih menyayangi hatinya karena ia tahu ia gampang terluka.)

 _Janji padaku kau tidak akan menangis ketika kami bertukar sumpah?_ tanya Jackson dengan gerak bibir yang begitu hati-hati, begitu pelan-pelan. Jinyoung merasa sedikit ingin menangis karena ia memiliki teman yang begitu peduli, entah seberapa mengesalkannya Jackson di hari-hari biasanya.

Jinyoung mengangguk. _Semoga, Jackson, semoga._

Di kepalanya, Jinyoung sempat berpikir bahwa betapa indahnya jika ia bisa menyaksikan pernikahan Jackson dengan seluruh inderanya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jackson dan Mark yang begitu lembut dan mantap ketika mereka mengucap sumpah, ia bisa mendengar orgel-orgel pengiring dan mungkin beberapa musik pop yang Jackson sukai atau Mark pilih disetel saat resepsi, ia bisa mendengar hiruk-pikuk kebahagiaan dari keluarga serta teman-teman mereka berdua.

Lalu ia akan menghadirinya bersama-sama dengan _soulmate_ -nya, menjadi pasangan paling bahagia setelah Jackson dan Mark pada hari itu, bertukar pandangan dengan mata yang mencerminkan segala semesta, dan suara mereka akan saling berbisik dengan mesra.

Air mata Jinyoung menetes.

Dan ia tahu ia seharusnya bisa menahan perasaannya lebih baik daripada ini ketika Jackson dan Mark segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

 _Maafkan aku_ , bisiknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Jackson atau Mark katakan karena matanya buram dengan air mata sialan, karena ia menutup kelopak matanya erat-erat, karena ia tidak bisa membawa hatinya untuk melihat apa yang mereka katakan untuk dirinya yang sebegitu menyedihkan.

…

Jinyoung tahu sedari dulu ia adalah orang yang kuat. Secara mental, apapun.

Kecuali untuk satu hal ini.

Alasannya tidak pernah menyedihkan. Ayah ibunya adalah sepasang _soulmate_ yang paling sempurna di matanya. Sejauh ingatannya, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan yang paling paripurna: bertemu ketika mereka berdua masih anak-anak, jatuh cinta seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dengan begitu mudah, membangun keluarga dan mencintai ketiga anak-anaknya, membuat hidup anak-anaknya luar biasa hebat. Kedua kakak perempuannya menyusul dengan pertemuan mereka dengan _soulmate-soulmate_ mereka—yang sekarang sudah terikat oleh ikrar pernikahan pula—yang begitu awal, ketika keduanya bahkan belum mencapai umur 14.

Dan tinggallah ia, seseorang yang sedari dulu sudah dicekoki tanpa sadar dengan cerita-cerita manis dan bahagia atau menyaksikannya sendiri mengenai kesempurnaan sebuah konsep _soulmate_ , satu-satunya anak laki-laki dan merupakan anak terakhir, namun belum sama sekali menemukan _soulmate_ -nya di umurnya yang telah menginjak tahun ke-24.

Ia ingat ia pernah berkata kepada ibunya bahwa mungkin dirinya memang tidak akan pernah menemukan _nya._ Ia ingat waktu itu ibunya berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa tentu saja ia akan menemukan _nya_ , soulmate _ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, sayang_ , ucapnya.

Namun sekarang, ia hampir benar-benar yakin.

Dan sisa-sisa keyakinannya masih ada untuk segudang penyangkalan.

…

Jinyoung betul-betul tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika hari pernikahan Jackson dan Mark tiba.

Namun Jinyoung tahu bahwa yang jatuh dari matanya pada akhirnya adalah air mata bahagia. Prosesi pernikahan itu benar-benar indah dan ketika Jackson dan Mark saling memandang, rasanya seluruh cinta yang mereka curahkan selama lima tahun belakangan belum cukup besar—tidak ada yang bisa menandingi betapa banyaknya cinta yang mereka sisipkan lewat pandangan-pandangan malu mereka sekarang. Jinyoung merasa kupu-kupu di perutnya mendadak liar.

Resepsi digelar dengan sederhana setelahnya. Jinyoung merasa sedikit bangga karena ternyata menyaksikan sebuah pernikahan teman dekat tidak semenyakitkan yang ia pikir. Ia berhasil mendorong pikiran-pikiran mengenai keabsenannya akan seorang _soulmate_ jauh ke belakang kepalanya dan fokus saja kepada kebahagiaan yang teradiasi di sekelilingnya.

Namun setelah ia duduk diam sambil menikmati hidangan yang terdapat di depannya, pikiran-pikiran tentang _soulmate_ kembali berloncatan seperti kelinci liar.

(Ia lalu menyesal ketika dirinya memfokuskan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan dan menemukan semuanya nyaris menggandeng pasangan. Jinyoung mengutuk keras-keras dalam hati. _Tolol_ , desisnya dalam hati.)

Jinyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar. Aula itu memiliki taman yang indah dan rindang di sekelilingnya dan Jinyoung berencana untuk membuatnya sebagai tempat pelarian. Hatinya butuh sebuah hiburan untuk mengangkat kait yang mencungkil-cungkil hatinya dari dalam.

Ketika ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung berbelok, ia bertubrukan dengan Mark.

 _Astaga, Mark, maafkan aku!_ Rencana-rencananya buyar dan ia segera meneliti Mark apakah ada dandanannya yang tercederai akibat dirinya. Mark tertawa.

Ia memegang kedua bahu Jinyoung untuk membuatnya melihat ke arahnya. _Tidak apa-apa_ , katanya.

_Maaf, Mark._

_Cukup._ Ia tertawa lagi. _Aku ingin mengenalkan temanku padamu, Jinyoung._

Jinyoung menaikkan alis. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa Mark tidak sendirian.

Dan dalam seketika ia bisa merasakan dunianya terguncang. Jinyoung nyaris tidak bisa bernapas karenanya.

Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya bahwa seseorang yang baru saja ia temui bisa meninggalkan impresi yang begitu kuat dalam dirinya. Laki-laki ini begitu berbeda bila dibandingkan Mark dan Jackson. Jinyoung merasa batinnya kelu, tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

(Matanya. Matanya yang paling membuat Jinyoung merasakan sesak napas.)

Mark harus menyenggol tangannya agar Jinyoung melihatnya dan dapat mendengarnya bicara. Im _Jaebum_ , kata Mark, _temanku yang paling lama_ , _namun sulit untuk bertemu karena ia terus-terusan bepergian_. Mark tersenyum. Ia lalu menoleh pada _Jaebum. Ini Park Jinyoung, sahabat baik Jackson dan sekarang menjadi sahabat baikku juga._

(Jinyoung tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua—dirinya dan Im Jaebum—setelah melihat Mark bicara seketika kembali saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan terpaku. Jinyoung yang menyadarinya otomatis menurunkan pandangannya sedikit. Kupingnya panas dan kupu-kupu di perutnya lebih nakal ketimbang yang lalu-lalu. Apakah Jaebum merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah matanya mengelabuinya ketika ia melihat mata Jaebum juga turut memancarkan binar-binarnya yang begitu cerah?)

( _Bagaimana kalau ia—_ ).

Ia menyesal dan menarik senyum tipis yang sedikit terpaksa—yang ia lihat membuat dahi Jaebum sedikit berkerut—dan menyodorkan tangannya dengan sedikit tidak bertenaga. Jaebum segera menyambutnya dengan senyumnya yang—ah—dan matanya mengerucut seperti bulan sabit terindah yang Jinyoung pernah lihat. Jinyoung bisa mendengar hatinya meringis.

Mereka berjabatan dan tangan Jinyoung seakan tenggelam dalam kehangatan telapak tangan Jaebum. Nilai dirinya berlebihan, namun Jinyoung benar-benar segera teringat potongan pasel yang begitu cocok dan mulai membentuk gambar-gambar yang sempurna. Ia tidak berniat melepasnya lama-lama namun hatinya makin lama menggedor-gedor kepalanya keras-keras sebagai peringatan.

( _Jangan berharap, Jinyoung._ )

“Im Jaebum. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

Sekali lagi ia merasakan dunianya berguncang. Lalu suara-suara lain mulai memasuki inderanya pelan-pelan. Dan _suara itu,_ terputar-putar di kepalanya seperti mantra.

Jinyoung merasakan dirinya mendadak linglung. Setelah beberapa saat, air mata Jinyoung jatuh begitu saja dan ia terisak pelan setelahnya.

“Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?” suara yang sama namun kali ini ragu. Dan ia mendengar suara yang sepertinya milik Mark menyuarakan hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng dan tidak mengangakat kepalanya. Mark mungkin sadar karena dirinya bereaksi _tanpa melihat_ siapa yang bicara.

Jinyoung kemudian melepas genggamannya pada Jaebum dan mengusap air matanya. Jemari Jaebum dirasakannya sedikit tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Jinyoung kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

“Park Jinyoung,” bisiknya, “Senang bertemu denganmu, Jaebum.”

Dan kali ini Jaebum. Jaebum yang terkejut dan matanya kembali berubah menjadi bulan sabit yang menjadi lebih indah daripada yang sebelumnya. Segala sesuatunya terasa begitu jelas di hadapan matanya. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil lalu kembali meraih tangan Jinyoung dan mengusap tangan Jinyoung lembut.

“Aku bahagia bisa menemukanmu,” balasnya.

Air mata Jinyoung menderas namun ia tertawa. Suara tawa kecil Jaebum yang menyambutnya segera menjadi suara favoritnya yang membuat dadanya panas.

“Bukankah itu seharusnya menjadi kalimatku?”

(Ia kemudian melihat Mark dengan Jackson yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, turut menangis dan tersenyum kepadanya.)

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA mau cri:'))) terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
